


Another Life

by SapphicSexual (SwanMillsFamily)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanMillsFamily/pseuds/SapphicSexual
Summary: Regina and David fall in love





	1. Chapter One

"You're overreacting Snow!" David sighs as his wife complains at the current crisis of the Evil Queen wandering around Storybrooke.

 

"I'm overreacting?! Yes, I may have forgiven Regina but I don't have enough energy in me to deal with The Evil Queen again." She shouts. David winces and silently hopes that Snow doesn't wake up Neal with all her complaining.

 

"I get it, Snow. Ok? But I think we need to give her a chance." He sighs before adding "If Regina can change then that means so can the evil part of her." David defends both Regina and The Evil Queen in hopes that Snow will calm down to take a small breath and consider that they can forgive the counterpart of Regina.

 

"Whatever. I don't have enough energy tonight to deal with you either, I'm going to bed." She huffs and lets her footsteps echo around the loft. David sighs while bringing his hands up to his face and rubs his temples from the upcoming ache. And idea comes to mind and he pulls out his phone and decides to message the first person that came to mind to deal with this situation.

 

David: Hey can I come over real quick? I need your help.

 

David sends the message and doesn't have to wait even a second for a reply.

 

Regina: Sure, see you soon.

 

David lets out a sigh of relief before putting his sheriff jacket on and grabbing his car keys. David arrives at the Mills manor in a matter of minutes. David locks his car and walks up the sidewalk of the mansion. It is currently ten o'clock at night which is a bit late but Henry is staying with Emma and Killian tonight so it's just going to be him and Regina. He rings the doorbell and waits only a few seconds before the sound of a lock clicking and the door swinging open to reveal Regina in a silk nightgown and with no makeup on. He stares at her in surprise.

 

"What? Is there something on my face? Why are you staring?" Regina asks worriedly. David lets out a laugh and shakes his head before stepping past her. "I am staring because of the lack of something on your face. I have never seen you without makeup before." He jokes before twisting around on the heels of his boots to face her as she closes the front door. "Haha, very funny." She rolls her eyes and walks up towards him.

 

"So, what is so important that you have to interrupt me from sleep?" She sasses before walking past David and struts into the kitchen. David follows hot on her heels and sits on a stool with his elbows resting on the island. "I and Snow had a fight about your evil half." He sighs. Regina furrows her perfectly sculpted eyebrows while handing the stressed man a cup of hot coffee.

 

"Why was she the center of the fight? She hasn't done anything wrong yet." Regina asks the prince. "I don't even know. She was rambling on about how she doesn't have enough energy in her body to forgive The Evil Queen again." She huffs before sipping on his coffee.

 

"What the hell does she mean that she doesn't have energy in her to forgive the other part of me?" She asks as anger slowly bubbles inside of her. David shrugs in answer, obviously tired of having a conflict with his supposed 'soulmate'.

 

"You ok?" Regina asks with sincerity laced in her voice. David sighs but still doesn't answer the queen. "I'm just tired of the fighting. We seem to be fighting so much nowadays and I'm getting really tired of it now, to be honest." He sighs and rests his head in his hands. He suddenly feels a hand on his back and lightly jumps but then relaxes when the hand massages his back. "It's hard fighting with your spouse, but hey, you guys are true loves." She reassures him but he still sighs in relief as he feels the knots in his back releasing.

 

"You guys love each other so much. And you gotta a little... hope." She jokes but he doesn't answer. He lifts his head up and moves his head to the side and looks at Regina and smiles. "Thank you, Regina." Regina smiles in return but still doesn't take her hand away from his back. His hands wrap around the coffee mug while letting out a breath of air.

 

"So, why did you decide to go to sleep so early?" He asks, trying to change the subject. Regina takes her hand away and walks to the opposite side of the island, facing David. David frowns at the loss of her hand but shrugs it off.

 

"I was busy today so I decided to go to sleep early." She shrugs and takes a sip of her coffee. "Busy doing what?" He asks while grinning. "Mayoral duties." He hums in response and closes his eyes while thinking of the warmth that spreads through his fingers emitting from the glass mug.

 

Regina rests her elbows against the island while observing the prince's face while he sips silently on his coffee. "Tired?" She asks, he opens his eyes and nods lightly before closing them again. "Neal was crying a lot last night so I only got two hours of sleep." He answers.

 

"You can sleep in the guest room if you want." She suggests. "I can tell you don't feel like going home to your wife yet. Not judging but, you need sleep." She says sternly while snatching the coffee mug out of his hands and places both her mug and his together. "I wasn't finished with that." He complains and she rolls her eyes.

 

Regina signals for David to follow her as they climb up the stairs together. Once they reach the top Regina points towards the bedroom on the right. "There is the guest room in there." She smiles. "Thank you, Regina." He thanks her before walking into the room and closing the door behind him. Regina lets out a small sigh while her body relaxes into the soft mattress. Regina lets her eyes close and drift off into a deep sleep.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Next Day

 

"Look who is finally awake." Regina jokes as David walks into the kitchen with on boxers on. Regina lets her eyes stare down his body. She quickly catches herself before she can let her eyes linger on his morning bulge.

 

"What time is it?" He yawns before letting out a groan at the smell of the fresh bacon and pancakes. "Nine." She answers as she starts plating the food.

 

"Sorry I slept in." He apologizes while sitting on a stool at the island. "Here you go." She says while handing him the plate full of food.

 

"Thanks, for letting me stay over and for breakfast." He smiles while the queen sits down in the stool next to him. "It was no problem." She says in return while taking a bite of the greasy bacon on her fork. "I don't know why Snow is being so mean to the evil queen. She will come around, it's just annoying in the mean time." She shrugs and finally takes a bite of the fluffy pancake.

 

"Oh my god, this is amazing." He moans at the taste of the sweet pancake. Regina's whole body vibrates, she watches his adams apple moving. She bites her lip but quickly looks away and down at her plate.

 

Once both of them had finished their breakfast Regina started washing the dishes as David heads upstairs and puts on some clothes. "Hey." Regina jumps at the sudden presence of David as he walks into the kitchen. "Hi." She answers. She quickly spins around to grab the towel but she smashes into David's body.

 

David quickly catches her before she brings him to the ground. His hands are around her waist. Their eyes are locked and their lips are almost touching. "Sorry." She says and pulls away but before he releases her hips he pull her against him and smashes their lips together.

 

Their lips moving in sync as he feels her curves. Her hands move towards her hair, his kisses move to her neck and leaves wet marks which are sure to leave a mark later but she is too horny to think. There is a split second when she realises what they're doing. "Stop." She shouts and pushes him away. They are both breathing heavily while they both try to catch their breathes.

 

"What the hell are we doing? You are with Snow, David!" She says seriously. "I'm sorry, I got carried away. And I know... I know." He breathes out. "I can't help it. I don't feel anything with Snow anymore, I hate it but I can't help but feel like we've fallen out of love." He sighs while she moves her hair out of her face with her fingers.

 

"Why kiss me though?" She asks with her hands on her hips which is her usual regal position. "I don't know, I just felt a sudden pull towards you the second your hand was on my back and I couldn't help but want to fuck you senseless on the counter." He growls. Regina shivers at his answers. She felt the same, she must admit it but it's wrong. She and Snow had finally become close friends and she doesn't want to loose that by sleeping with her husband.

 

"We can't do this, David. Snow is my friend and yourwife." She reminds him. "I know." He says while running his fingers through is growing hair. "I hate to say it Regina, but, I don't love her anymore. I haven't for a while." He answers honestly. Regina doesn't say anything but stand quietly, hoping that the tension will soon fade.

 

"Give us a chance, Regina." He says. Her head shoots up to look at him with confusion. "Us? David, you kissed me once and you automatically think that there is an us?" She asks in disbelief.

 

"I feel something for you, Regina. Look at me in the eye and tell me that you don't feel it too." he says sternly while taking a step forwards towards her that their lips are almost touching. She can feel his breath against her mouth. She grabs his shirt and pulls his lips against hers. He moans in her mouth and leans down a little to grab both of her thighs and pulls her up against him.

 

"We can't, not while you and Snow are still together." Regina says seriously and he nods in agreement. "Ok. How did this even happen?" He asks in disbelief.

 

"Well I was about to sleep then you messaged me sayin-" David interrupted her before she could finish her sentence. "I meant how did we end up kissing eachother? Just like that." He asks.

 

Regina shakes her head, she doesn't have an answer but she felt a pull towards him. She has to admit that she always did have a soft spot for the prince but she always kept it in and never let the care come to surface.

 

"I don't know, I really don't." She answer honestly before gracefully sitting down on a stool.

 

"I have to admit. I always felt something for you. Maybe it was sympathy." He admits and takes a seat next to her. His eyes glance to her hands which lay on the table, he reaches his hand forward and takes a hold of her hand with his.

 

"This has happened really fast." She huffs, but still not taking her hand away. "When you comforted me last night, Regina, I knew that there was something there. We care for eachother more than we both would like to admit." He let's his thumb stroke the back of her hand so she knows that she is being comforted.

 

"I fell out of love with Snow a long time ago. Yes, I still love her but as a really close friend but not as my true love." He says and moved a little closer towards the quiet woman, hoping that she won't move away he takes a brave step by bringing her into a hug.

 

The brunette tenses at first but then relaxes into his embrace. "I will... give us a chance. But, I'm scared of what people will think. They will hate me, Snow will hate me, Emma will hate me and maybe even Henry." She frowns and pulls away from him.

 

"Who gives a damn what they think, Regina? All that matters is if you're happy, after everything Regina, you, deserve happiness." He says honestly. She gives him a watery smile in return and quickly leans up to give his lips a quick peck.

 

"This town is full of drama, and yes, they might despise you for a while but in the end I will want to be with you. I know it's fast but I think I have always felt someone sort of feeling of desire for you." He grins.

 

"I mean, come on, look at you. You are beautiful, gorgeous, pretty, smart, funny and an amazing friend to everyone. Even Snow." He tells her with sincerity in his voice.

 

"But, I've worked so hard to have a friendship with her." Her voice cracks but she doesn't let herself cry infront of him.

 

"I know you have. But, I think even she knows that the desire that we once had is no longer." He answers trying to suede her. "Please... trust me baby."

 

Her mouth forms a smile of the use 'baby'. She quickly pulls him into ah heated kiss before pulling away so they couldn't go any further.

 

"I need to go back to the loft. But, can I come by later?" He asks while cupping her face. She nods, he leans down and kisses the tip of her nose before exciting the mansion and readies himself for Snow's question on where he was last night.

 

David unlocks the wooden door to his loft and pushes it open. As soon as he steps foot in the living room he hears rapid footsteps getting louder every second. "David." His breath is caught in his throat at the familiar voice of his wife echoes through his ears.

 

"Hey, Snow." He says casually like nothing had happened last night. She comes into view from the bathroom while holding Neal in a white towel. "Where were you last night?" She asks worriedly while walking up towards him in concern.

 

"I just needed to breathe after our... disagreement last night." He answer while walking towards the fridge to grab some juice.

 

"Well, why didn't you come home last night?" She pushes him for an answer. "I stayed over at friends house, is that a problem?" He feels anger bubbling inside of him but pushes it down before he blows up at her.

 

"What friend?" She asks. "Oh my god, Snow. Can't I just do something by myself for once?" He argues and takes off into their room before she could say anything else.

 

Last that night David asked Snow to sit down at their living room table after putting down Neal. Davids hand starts shaking as he gets ready for have a serious conversation about their relationship and hopefully at the end he had built up enough courage to suggest divorce.

 

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Snow asks as she folds her arms in front of her and crosses her legs under the table.

 

"I... want to talk about our relationship." He answer simply. Snow furrows his eyebrows and leans forward, obviously she is now interested.


	2. Chapter Two

"The reason I want to talk about our relationship is because I don't feel any love anymore." He answers nervously. He knows it was a bit blunt but he knew that if he procrastinates he will never say what he needs to say.

 

"What are you talking about, honey?" She asks him concerned on what is coming next. She reaches her hand to take a hold of his but he pulls away before she can reach his hand. "I'm saying that our marriage isn't working out." David states simply.

 

"I don't follow. I thought we were doing great." She replies with an added frown. "We are having fight almost everyday over something pointless and to be honest I am getting tired of it all. And, recently I haven't felt the desire that I used to feel for a long time." David answers honestly.

 

David knows that this came out of nowhere but he ready to actually be happy and he doesn't want anyone holding him back. He never thought that he would fall for Regina, but, life is unpredictable and he was willing to take a risk to be with someone who makes him feel comfortable and loved. He feels that with Regina.

 

Snow can feel tears form at the corner of her eyes, she blinks them away before he could see, but he already did. "I know what you mean. But, its us, we are true loves and we can get over anything together." She says with hope in her.

 

David knows that even if Snow will go through with the divorce she will still wait for him. Snow needs their famous line right about now, I will always find you. She needs that right now. Even a little speck of hope with let her keep going. Snow can't lie but she has felt like their relationship is no longer full of love. She feels as if true love isn't all it's cracked up to be.

 

"What are you suggesting we do?" Snow asks, her voice laced with worry. David looks down at the table for a minute. He can feel his hands start to get sweaty. David knows that the next thing he says will ruin their relationship.

 

"Divorce." He says sadly. Snow looks at him surprised of his answer. "Are... are you sure?" She asks nervously. He nods in reply. He loves Snow but he isn't in love with her. Snow thinks for a minute before she asks him another question. Why would he want a divorce all of a sudden? David is always the one who holds most of the hope in their marriage. Unless...

 

"Is there someone else?" Snow asks suddenly. David's head shoots up, his eyes practically bulging out of his eye sockets. Snow sits at the table silently while waiting for her husbands answer.

 

"What makes you think that?" He asks her. "It's a feeling." She answers simply before reminding him of her question. "So, is there?" She asks seriously. Snow already knows the answer by how nervous he is.

 

"No, but that isn't why I am doing this, Snow." He regrets lying but him and Regina haven't even decided if they want everyone to know that they are giving their relationship a try.

 

Snow can't tell if he is lying or not but she decided to believe him. Who would he even date in this small town anyway? She asks herself.

 

"I know why are you doing this. I hate it, but I understand." She frowns sadly. David abruptly stands up and pulls out a few pieces of paper from his back pockets. He places them gently on the table while sitting back down in his seat.

 

"You already have them ready to sign?" She asks him in disbelief. "Yes, I'm sorry this is so sudden but I do love you Snow. I'm just not in love with you. You will always hold a place in my heart and I hope we can still be friends, if that's ok with you." He says.

 

"You still want to be friends?" She asks him, he smiles at her and nods. "Snow, we were in love for so many years and we even had two children together. But, so many couples fall out of love. Even the ones who have true love." He says trying to reassure her that having a divorce won't be so bad.

 

She gives him a watery smile before grabbing a pen out of her bag and signing on the straight lines that decide the fate of their friendship. "Thank you, Snow. We both know that if it went on any longer it wouldn't have been real love." He says. She nods in answer as he takes the pen from her hand and signs the parts where he has to sign.

 

"I will send this to Blue, considering she is practically a judge here." They both let out a laugh together. "How about we all have a family dinner tonight?" David suggests, Snow breaks into a big smile. "Sounds great. I'll message everyone to meet up at lets say... seven?" He nods in agreement before walking out the loft but not without adding a piece of important information. "I'll pick up my stuff tomorrow, I already have a place to go." Snow nods and they both bid their goodbyes for now.

 

David walks out the building and lets the fresh air hit his face while he lets out a sigh of relief. He rushes into his car and heads towards the church to give Blue the divorce papers.

 

"Hello, David. What can I do for you?" Blue greets him, delighted to see the prince after not seeing him for a while. "Good morning, Blue. I just wanted to drop these off and confirm my divorce."

 

Blue's smile is wiped off her face at his words. Once David sets the papers on her desk she looks at them with shock. "You and Snow are getting a divorce, why?" She asks sadly. "It was a mutual decision, Blue. We fell out of love a while ago and we are still friends but we need to move on, as bad as that sounds." He says all in one breath, not wanting to make this a long conversation. David really just wanted to get to Regina and tell her about the divorce.

 

"Are you guys sure? True love is magic and you two definitely share it." She says seriously, hoping that they might rethink their decision. "We are both very sure." He says in return with a smile on his face. "Plus, it's none of your business and I would appreciate it if you would keep it to yourself for the time being." He states. She nods and mouths ok before signing a few places on the paper and looking up at him with a frown.

 

"You are now officially... single." She says sadly. If only she knew that he isn't exactly single anymore. He smiles at the thought of being taken by someone like Regina. She doesn't deserve all the hate she is getting. She deserves, everything.

 

"Thanks, Blue. See you soon." He says before rushing out of the church and back into his car. He had recently rented a cabin so he thought he could stay there for a while until he finds another place. But right now, he is going to go see Regina.

 

"David, hey." Regina says and smiles as the prince grins while standing at the front of her house. "Back so early?" She jokes before moving aside to let David pass. "Haha you are hilarious." He answers sarcastically.

 

"I came to tell you that I am officially divorced." He says before grabbing her hips and pulling her closer to him. "Already?" She asks shocked, he smiles and nods but kisses her before she can ask anymore questions.

 

"By the way, Snow invited the while family to Granny's tonight for dinner at seven." He says while pulling away. "I know, she sent me a message a few minutes ago." Regina hesitates and looks down and David realises.

 

"What's wrong, Regina?" He asks her. "How did Snow take it?" She asks nervously. "She actually took it really well. The divorce was mutual. No one knows about us." He says confidently. "I want to wait to tell everyone about us if that's ok." She says. He nods before leaning down and pecking her lips lightly. He knows that their will be struggles with their relationship but he knows that everything will work out in the end. After all, he does have the former evil queen by her side, and the other wandering around Storybrooke which they both know they will figure out together.

 

But right now all they want is to enjoy the moment of both their lips locked together. They both smile and think of how their relationship will plan out but they both can't get enough of each other already. David already wants to love and cherish her... forever. And maybe... just maybe, in another life they have children and are happily married...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short one shot! But I hope you liked it!


End file.
